


Invisible girl, Lonely world

by DemonsApothecary



Series: Beetlejuice and the big bad bag of feels [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Ew, Good Demons, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, big brother beetlejuice, no beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: three months after the events of the musical, Lydia is feeling lonelier than ever. She's gone back to being invisible, even with a second set of parents. she longs for someone who understands her.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz, Beetlejuice & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice and the big bad bag of feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“Your invisible when your me,  
There's no way to see my truth,  
If they could look up and see,  
Hey, Somebodys on the roof”. 

She sang under her breath, swaying as she climbed the stairs. Once again, she was invisible. She was the stupid teenager, among a house of adults, overlooked by all. She felt alone, in the world of the ordinary. Even for ghosts, Barbera and Adam were ordinary, liking pottery and sculpting. She missed her friend, of green hair and striped suit. The window from the attic to the roof squeaks as it's pushed open, the attic itself empty of the maitlands. It was a warm august evening, the sun setting over the horizon. Lydia sat at the edge of the roof, swinging her legs, breeze blowing her hair. Tears dripped down her face, landing on a photo album in her hand, staining the page.

“Your invisible when your sad,  
Clocks tick and phones still ring,  
The word carries on like mad,  
But nobody sees a thing”,

She stands, climbing up the roof to the top of the chimney. No smoke rose from the depths, leaving it the perfect moping spot. Her finger traced the edge of the brick, mapping out the red stone. She lay on top of the chimney, gazing up at the stars appearing in the sky.   
“Stars, infinite reminders of how small we are in the world”. She muttered, resting her head on the photo album. Orion's belt twinkled in the sky, as if winking back at her.  
“Fuck you stars”. She closed her eyes, thinking of days gone by. Of mischief made and havoc wreaked.

“Whispers behind their hands,  
Lost for kind word to say,  
Nobody understands,  
And everyone goes away”

She picked at the edging of the roof, plucking a beetle from the gutter. The little black thing scuttled around her hand, before flying off into the sky. Away into the world.   
“I wonder what it would be like. If I just jumped”, She whispers, glassy eyed.   
“The world would be rid of strange and unusual”. She stood, spreading her arms, feeling the breeze in her fingers.   
“Beetlejuice”.   
She stepped forward. Right to the edge of the gutter.  
“Beetlejuice”,   
She turned, looking up to gaze at the stars. She closed her eyes, the stars imprinted in her mind. Thunder rumbled. She tipped backwards.  
“Beetlejuice”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter

The smell of dirt invaded her senses. Not grass or the earth after a rainy day, but dirt. Dirt and smoke. She was yanked from her free fall, enveloped by the smell, the familiar smell.  
"Lydia!".  
She opened her eyes, black and white filling her vision.  
"Beej". He hugged her, pulling her back from the edge of the roof.  
"Don't do that Scarecrow. Don't do that". She grabbed into his jacket, feeling the material in her hands. And she cried.  
Her knees collapsed underneath her, leaning on her friend. Beetlejuice sank with her, her hand still gripping his jacket, her head on his chest.  
"Lyds, it ok. BJ's here". He stat on the roof, a ball of black on his lap, his chin on her head.  
"B-beej-j", she sobbed into his jacket, on the roof of the house that same demon had taken over not 3 month before.  
"I m-misse-ed you beej". He rocked her back and forth.  
"You should go throwing yourself off a roof just because you miss me little bat".  
She pulled away, looking at the demon. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, his hair still the vibrant green she remembered. She slid off his lap, leaning on his shoulder. His shirt was stained with black smudges, mixing in with the already stained shirt. 

"Lyds, what wrong". He looked genuinely concerned. Thai was a stark contrast to the bouncey, hyperactive demon she saw last time. In a way, this was better. she needed her friend, and he was here, in the flesh( or something??)  
“I'm Invisible, Beej, nobody sees me.” She gazed up at the stars, winking at her.   
The only time I'm noticed is if I don't do my homework, or break something. I feel like a ghost, in a house that actually has ghosts”. She looked down at her lap, crests moons marking the inside of her palms. Beetlejuice sat next to her, listening to his bfffff forever.  
“Little bat, i know we didn’t end things well, with the whole green card marriage thing. But you will always be my bffff forever, you know that. You’re not invisible, your Lydia Deetz, the strange unusual girl with the demon friend.”.  
She giggled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The photo album lay discarded on the gutter, tethering at the edge, like she was minutes ago.   
“Beej, what was it like. To die?”, He cocked his head, nose scrunched.  
It depends, how you die”. He was here, but his eyes were far away.   
“But….. It hurts. Your whole life flashes before your eyes. And everything feels cold again”, He fiddled with his hands, raising his head to look her in the eye.   
“It’s different when you know what to expect. Dying the second time you know what to expect, the cold, the weightlessness”.   
“The second time? Beej what do you mean the second time”. A smirk crawled onto the demon's face, his eyes almost looking right at you.  
“The readers will find out soon”. She looked from the spot he was staring at to the smirk.   
“Who?”,   
“They know who they are”. But for now they sat, upon the singles of the house, gazing up at the glistening stars. Awaiting another day.  
Till the next time, my avid readers.


End file.
